Low voltage power and data outlets, such as USB and USB Power outlets, are in increasing demand as the number of electrical and electronic devices that use such outlets continues to increase. Such devices may include, for example, mobile phones, computers and computing devices, digital cameras, communications equipment, and the like. Therefore, there has been increasing demand for access to such outlets in work areas, homes, and even public spaces such as airports, shopping malls, and the like.